


30 days of Spideypool

by thequeenbutt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, Cuddling Somewhere, Dating, Eating out, Gaming/Watching a Movie, Going to the movies, Holding Hands, I love you's, In Costume, Kissing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scary Movie, Sexual Abuse, datenight, deadpool dosen't say much - weird, i have to write a lot more for furture fics, on a date, peter cries, peter is scared, spidey almost falling to his death, wade had problems with his looks, wade should start listening to white, yellow don't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbutt/pseuds/thequeenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm taking up the 30 day OTP challenge and have chosen to write about our lovely web-weaver and favorite merc with a mouth!</p>
<p>(Some chapters may be (much) shorter than others, I hope you can live with that!)</p>
<p>The challenge goes like this:<br/>Holding hands<br/>Cuddling somewhere<br/>Gaming/watching a movie<br/>On a date<br/>Kissing<br/>Wearing eachothers’ clothes<br/>Cosplaying<br/>Shopping<br/>Hanging out with friends<br/>With animal ears<br/>Wearing kigurumis<br/>Making out<br/>Eating icecream<br/>Genderswapped<br/>In a different clothing style<br/>During their morning ritual(s)<br/>Spooning<br/>Doing something together<br/>In formal wear<br/>Dancing<br/>Cooking/baking<br/>In battle, side-by-side<br/>Arguing<br/>Making up afterwards<br/>Gazing into eachothers’ eyes<br/>Getting married<br/>On one of their birthdays<br/>Doing something ridiculous<br/>Doing something sweet<br/>Doing something hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Holding hands

Peter had always loved the way he could just swing from building to building, when he was in his suit. It was the most freeing feeling he had ever experienced since he became Spiderman. Of course the fact about him saving the day and putting the bad guys in jail was the most important thing, but it would never beat the feeling of freedom.

He swung himself on top of a building and stood on the edge, looking down at the heavy morning traffic. This is worth living for, he thought to himself. And that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder, that surprised him so much that he almost fell from the building, but luckily, said hand caught his in the last moment.

The young web-weaver looked up at a red and black mask, with white where the eyes were hidden behind. Deadpool.

“Easy there Spidey! We can’t have our favorite web-slinging neighborhood spider falling to his death, can we?” the merc said, with a smile on his face, that you clearly could make out behind the mask.

“Will you please pull me up or do I have to hang here all day?” Peter asked, with a slightly - or actually very big - hint of being sarcastic.

And after a few moments of thinking, the merc pulled the spider from falling to his death and gently placing him in front.

“Thank you,” he told the masked mercenary, even though, in the end, he did not really mean it.

Peter did not know if it was the starring or the fact that it was Deadpool, that started to creep him out, but he took a few steps back and looked out across the city, while thinking of something to say. It’s Deadpool we’re talking about, what would he even want to say?

“Spidey?”

“What Deadpo-” was the only thing he could say before he had a hand in his own and was looking straight at said merc.

And they just stood there. Looking at each other for a moment, not really giving a damn about the world around them, not saying anything. Peter could feel a slight tickling in his fingers, before he gave in, and gripped the merc’s hand a little tighter than before.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chosen to shift a little between these two dorks in this chapter. We can’t just have Wade running around being sad over nothing ;)
> 
> {} - Yellow box  
> [] - White box

It was not that normal for Wade to look at himself in the mirror. Anybody that had ever seen the face behind the mask of Deadpool, would understand why he barely did it. But this one time was an exception. Things had been a little odd these couple of days.

Wade had dated this beautiful, doe eyed masterpiece, by the name of Peter Parker, for a few months now. It was not until a few days ago that his baby boy had told him, that he secretly had been Spiderman all along. Not that it was a problem in itself - the problem was really just Wade.

Spiderman was perfect, Peter was perfect, and them being one and the same just made him more perfect as anybody could ever be. How would I ever be able to live up to that? This question was stuck onto Wade’s mind, ever since he had gotten the news.

[Petey will love us no matter what, he said that himself.]

{But he is SPIDERMAN! Don’t you get it?!}

[I do very much get it, but Petey said-...]

{I know what he said! But that doesn't change who we are, does it?}

“Would you two quit arguing?! I have my own problems right heeeere...” Wade told the two off and slowly the noise in his head started to wear off.

But those two might be right. Petey told him that he would love him no matter what, but how could he ever manage to live up to “The great Spiderman! The one that saves the city!” - even though The Daily Bugle would never allow him such a title… That is why Wade one teeny tiny time made a big mess out of their perfect scoop, because Spidey would, and will always, be perfect. ESPECIALLY now that he had found out that it was he pretty baby boy behind the mask.

Wade truly did never think much of himself - other than the fact that his face, yes his face literally looked like shit. Nothing he would really do anything about. One time he had tried makeup, did not really turn out how it did in the YouTube videos. What did Petey really see in him?

It was not really that he had an amazing personality either. All he did was blow things up a shoot people. Not the kind of things Petey liked. To be exact - he fucking hated it. Many times Petey had told him to lay it off, do something else, and he had triiiied, but it was not that easy to lay off. Why do baby boy likes us?

[Maybe because we know how to love him.]

{Yes! Petey would love if we did something to that Flash kid at school, Petey hates that guy.}

“I don’t that’s what white meant.” Wade told yellow off.

This was starting to get frustrating. He could not get the right answer. Maybe baby boy doesn’t want to be with us, but he’s afraid we’ll get mad?

[He would never do that.]

{I think you’re right! We do seem scary sometimes… Maybe he really HATES us?!}

That made something tear up inside of Wade’s chest. Yellow must be right, that would be the right reason why Petey has not let go of him yet.

Suddenly all thoughts were gone, when Wade heard the phone rang. The picture and name on the screen said everything. Baby boy. What would he do? He could not just ignore the most important thing in his life, but he could not just let this realization pass. One thing he did know, he had to tell Petey.

“Wade?”

“Yes?” his voice cracked a little.

“Is something the matter? Do I have to come over?”

Peter’s voice was so calming, like everything was okay again, nothing had happened, everything was okay.

“I-I can’t do this anymore.” and then he hang up.

I was like someone had just ripped his heart out of his chest - again, like that has not happened a lot of times, but this was very different.

\---

Peter looked down to his phone. Just standing there in his costume, on top of a building, staring down at his phone. Had… Had Wade just broken up with him? Why? Why would he do something like that?! Something must be wrong with the merc. Someone might have made him do it! This cannot be happening!

Seconds later Peter was swinging his way through town, not giving a single damn to what happened around him, he had to get to Wade. And he did.

When Peter found him, Wade was on his couch, in his apartment, holding his mask in his hands, looking down at it. Peter found his way inside through an open window and crawled inside.

“What have I done to let you make this decision?”

Wade did not look up from the mask, he kept looking at it.

“Why won’t you answer me?”

This question made Wade move his blue, sparkling eyes for a moment, to look at Peter, but they hurried back down to the mask again.

“Am I not good enough for you anymore?!” Peter almost cried out.

“It’s me who is not good enough!” Wade almost spat out and raised from his seat on the couch.

Peter was stunned. He had never seen Wade become like this. His amazing, loving boyfriend, who would do anything for him, and he would do anything for, raised his voice at him.

“And why aren’t you good enough?”

“Look at me Petey! Don’t you see it?! I. AM. HIDEOUS.”

Never had Peter been so angry of himself in all of his life. One thing was not being able to save Gwen from her fall into death - which of course had destroyed him -, but another was not being able to tell the love of his life, how beautiful and amazing his was, and how much he loved him no matter what.

“Wade…” Peter could feel the tears running down from his eyes.

“Petey… Please don’t make this harder than it already is…”

“How can I not cry when I obviously haven’t done a good enough job!” Peter paused minute, before he began to speak again, “I clearly haven’t been able to tell you how amazing, and loving, and wonderful, and… Beautiful, you really are…”

Wade just looked at Peter, while he tried to calm himself down. Suddenly there was two strong arms around him, holding him close, and he could not do anything else than lean into the hug and tightly hold around the warmth that was holding him. And they stood there for a long moment, just longing for each other. It was in that moment, that they were both sure, that they could never leave each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't simple count the number of times that I've written the danish word "af" instead of "of"......... I thought that I couldn't just let you all think that I intentionally have written "as fuck" all the goddamn time. (If you find a mistake, please let me knooooow).


	3. Gaming/watching a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm trying...... Short chapter again. ;-;

This was the worst decision Peter had ever agreed to, ever - or it might have been worse some other time, but right now, this was… The. Worst. Thing. Ever.

Sometimes he did not really understand Wade’s obsession with blood and gore. What exactly did one get out of watching a scary movie? And why was Peter så goddamn afraid of them? It did not make sense at all - mostly because of the fact that he did fight bad guys almost every day! Being out in one of those situations was WAY more intense.

But that is the deal. Peter sitting beside Wade, in his apartment, watching the creepiest movie ever, while trying not to shit his pants. So far he had already: frown popcorn in the air, hid behind a pillow, screamed, and much more shit that he simply cannot tell without somebody starting to laugh at him.

While Peter was trying not to jump out of his skin, Wade looked intensely at the screen, while he did not do ONE FUCKING THING, to try and comfort Peter a little. Am I not his baby boy or what?!

Throughout the rest of the movie, Peter hid behind a pillow, hoping for this nightmare to soon be over. Seriously, why did he have to watch this movie? But while he hid from a creepy little girl jumping into sight on the screen, Wade suddenly paused the movie.

“What’s wrong baby boy?”

Peter looked up from behind the pillow, up at Wade, who did not ONE FUCKING BIT seem concerned at all - actually, he seemed very much amused.

That was it. This had been Wade’s plan all along. Wanting to scare Peter so that he later could get some snuggle-time, or something.

“Nothing, everything is absolutely fine!” Peter tried not to stammer.

“Are you sure? That pillow have seemed to lost his breath.”

Peter frowned, raising himself from the couch and walking towards the kitchen. This was not fun. Peter was not fun when he was scared. He did not want to amuse Wade one bit.

“Are you angry? Baby boy?”

He could hear Wade trying to make him speak, but Peter would not let him win this. With the pillow still in his arms, he found himself some snacks in the cupboard and returned to the living room, placing himself as far away from Wade, on the couch, as possible. But Wade did not look at him for long, before he started the movie again.

What a hell this was.

Peter was not built to stand this pressure. Of course being Spiderman helped him a lot, but Peter Parker was not made for scary movies. He was made for cuddles and games and having fun, not being scared half to death.

It was not until Wade took his hand and forced him to sit beside him, leaning up against his chest, that Peter’s anxiety started to fade. Now he had two strong arms around him, comforting him like he had wished for throughout the entire movie, and he felt safe.

“Sorry baby boy, I just wanted to tease you a little,” Wade said, placing a kiss on top of his head.

Maybe this would start making Peter like scary movies.


	4. On a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making up for that angst in the second chapter, and here you got some comfort and a cute date!

Sometimes Wade felt good looking. Other times he felt ugly. But most times he was confused because he actually tried to look good, but simply could not make it work.

The plan for this night, was Peter and he going out to watch a movie and eat - an actual date, beside from their sitting-in-his-apartment-eating-tacos-and-watching-a-movie. Something he had planned for months now, including the fact that he had to build courage to actually go outside for this, without his costume. One thing was he and Peter going out while he was still in his costume, but the other was him not in his costume. And this time he would do it for Petey.

At this very moment Wade’s problem was that he wanted to look good for Peter. He had found his suit, perfect black and red, matching his costume. The black jacket and trousers, the red shirt and the back tie was perfect, and all his colours! But the thing was - his face ruined it all. He wanted to keep it on, but he had shown his face to Peter before, he just did not want people to stare at them, looking weird at Peter for being with someone who looked like him.

There was a knock on his door and Wade knew it was Peter, so he just let the web-weaver show himself inside. Wade just looked at his mask he had in his hand, then turning his gaze towards the mirror in front of him.

“Hello there handsome.”

Slowly his gaze was upon Peter. Simply the phrase was making him feel better about this - and how Peter had chosen to dress. His lovely brown hair pulled back, but some hairs still loosely hanging around his face. His body covered by some black pants and a blue shirt, with a cute, black bow tie. He was simply looking cute.

“If I’m handsome, you must be beautiful,” Wade told him, not needing any protest and he did not get any.

He saw Peter looking down at the mask in Wade’s hands. You could clearly see some question forming inside Peter’s head.

“If you don’t want to show your face, it’s totally okay. I prefer you any way.”

Peter always knew what he was thinking - and the fact that he just dealt with it, it made this decision worth it all. And therefore Wade placed the mask in his pocket. He knew that he would think about putting it on later.

“Ready to leave? Movie starts in 20 minutes,” he asked and the doe eyed beauty in front of him nodded and then they left.

\---

The movie was great. Peter had dealt with Wade putting on his mask when they got outside and him taking it off again when they were in the theater. Wade loved how Peter laid his head on Wade’s shoulder while they watched the movie and the way he held his hand. It was perfect.

When they left to go to dinner, Wade put on his mask again, and there was no complaints from Peter. They got a few looks, but nothing like if he had not taken his mask with him. He knew what people thought of him. He knew they kept making up stories of how he might have gotten his scars, nothing he had not been witness to before. But he pulled his mask up over his nose when they ate. He would not try to hide, especially not when this all was about Peter, not him.

“This is good,” Peter told him, with a bright smile on his face. His brown, doe eyes shining with light as he looked at Wade - he knew Peter was perfect.

“I’m glad you like it,” he responded before he took a bite in his mouth.

This was expensive - and Peter knew that. But Peter also knew how Wade got the money for it. The fact that Peter did not question him, not a single time, letting him do whatever Wade wanted, was amazing. They had talked a lot about Wade’s profession, and Wade knew Peter did not like it, but they had agreed on,that they would not talk about it. Wade could have which ever profession he liked, the agreement was just that Wade did not talk about it - and that was amazing. Peter accepting him as he was.

\---

They walked to Wade’s apartment, hand in hand, talking about all sorts of things. Past, present and future. It was lovely. Seeing the excited look on Peter’s face when he told about his work at Stark Tower - who would not like to get the perfect job, even though you have to work beside your own father.

“Wade, I,” Peter began, as they stood outside Wade’s apartment.

He looked at Peter while he waited for an answer, suddenly getting concerned with his boyfriend, wanting to know what was wrong. But a while went by and he did not continue.

“What is it baby boy?” he tried to get an answer out of him.

“I-I… I had a really great time, and…” Peter paused for a minute, “and I love you very much. You didn’t have to remove your mask for my sake, I want you any way you want yourself. The fact is, you don’t have to do that for me, build up courage to do that. I’ll love you no matter what.”

Wade just stood there for a minute, looking into those beautiful brown eyes, realizing what had happened - love. At this very moment, he knew that he did not need anything other than his baby boy.

He grabbed Peter’s wrist and held him close, placing his strong arms around him, resting his chin against his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered to him, before he standed straight, taking off his masked and leaned in to give him a loving kiss.


	5. Kissing

Peter had been in love with Wade for a long time. His love for the merc could simply not be described. It had all began when he had saved Peter’s life one time.

Always had Peter seen Deadpool as a bloodthirsty killer. One who could kill without reason and men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with - or so Peter had always thought. Therefore he did not like Deadpool at all, because in Peter’s eyes the merc was a man who killed without reason.

It had been a normal patrol for him, his duty of begin the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. A few pursesnatchers had sooner or later turned into Venom turning up, all of a sudden, knocking him out and everything going black.

When he opened his eyes, Peter was in a dark room, sitting tied up in a chair. His body hurt, clearly he had been hit, kicked or whatever while his had been out. He looked around as much as he could, trying to find a way out or something that might be able to help him. But nothing was in sight.

“Is the little spider tied up for good?” a nonhuman voice sounded, seeming to ask a question, but Peter could hear the laugh beneath the voice.

Suddenly Venom was standing in front of him, looking down at him, with a big smile on his face. “What I want, might you ask? I want to make you suffer!” he shouted as he pulled off Peter’s mask.

Peter looked away, still trying to find somehow to escape this mess, but Venom had tied him up good, he could not even use his webs.

Venom grabbed Peter’s head, turning it, making Peter look at him, clearly having fear in his eyes, because if this turned out as Venom wanted it to, Peter would be dead.

“I am slowly going to rip you apart, destroying you and your pride,” he licked the side of Peter’s face, sending a shiver down his spine, making a face of disgust by the thought of symbiote’s tongue touching his face.

Peter was confused for a second, what did the symbiote mean by destroying his pride? But then he looked down and saw the pulsing prick between the symbiote’s legs. The feeling of fear started to kick in and Peter tried everything he could to get out of the chair. This was not going to happen!

“Don’t you try to escape, ‘cause you cannot,” Venom laughed as he leaned in and flicked his tongue up Peter’s neck, before he ripped the front of the costume apart.

Peter shut his eyes, begging for this to just be a sick joke, but it was not. The next moment Venom had somehow tied him up, but tied his hands behind his back, and laid him on the floor. Everything went too fast and Peter felt helpless. Venom’s tongue flickering over Peter’s bared chest, while he stroke himself, made Peter want to puke and he could feel the salty tears starting to spill from his eyes.

Venom turned him around, ripping open the part of the suit that covered his bottom, starting to massage it and spread the cheeks apart. Peter could feel something wet between them and the unwanted pleasure made small noises escape from his throat, as the symbiote’s tongue did it’s work.

Peter could not escape, all he could do was just laying there, praying for someone to find him.

Suddenly the symbiote send a wave of a deafening scream out into the room and stopped what he was doing, turning around to find the one that had been at stake.

Next, the lights went out and Peter could hear gunshots, blades clinging as they hit something, while the screaming of the symbiote kept on. He just laid there, hoping for the best, trying to get free, but he was too weak.

Everything went quiet. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and the lights went back on. Deadpool was standing there, Venom nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes, readying himself for whatever was coming, but it was too much for him and he could feel the salty water start running down his cheeks again.

But shortly after, the tightness around his wrists was gone and he was turned around. Deadpool lifted him up in his arms, carrying Peter out, but he started to wove, trying to get away, be he was to weak to do anything and the tears kept flowing from his eyes.

“Easy now Spidey, I’m not gonna hurt you,” comes from the merc as he stops, looking down at Peter.

These words. Peter would never have believed such words coming from such a man as the merc. Saddened by what he had thought about the other man, he looked down.

“I like you Spidey, I will not let anyone do such a thing to you, ever again.”

Peter looked up, starting to be filled up with warmth and… Love? He looked at the other for a moment and then lifted one of his hands, moving Deadpool’s mask up higher, so that his mouth was visible and then he moved closer, planting a kiss to the others lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Peter had just been raped, but I wanted this fic to be dramatic and end in a kiss... So I hope you like it despite of this. :)


End file.
